


And Life Goes on

by Pakeha



Category: District 9 (2009)
Genre: Eggs, Happy, Hermaphroditic Aliens, Mpreg, Other, PWP, Xenophilia, prawnkus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeha/pseuds/Pakeha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wikus had never given much thought to getting pregnant.  Most of his life it hadn’t been an issue he’d needed to concern himself with.</p><p>Of course, things changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Life Goes on

“I want to give you an egg.”

Wikus had never given much thought to getting pregnant. Most of his life it hadn’t been an issue he’d needed to concern himself with.

Of course, things changed.

He shuddered as another wave of pleasure washed through him, centered on the push pull push of Christopher buried so deep inside him, deep enough to enter that chamber which would hold a new life. As that knowledge gripped him Wikus shuddered all over again, orgasm riding up on him fast and hard. 

“Christopher.” He managed to grate out, his throat dry and his whole body shivering. He rocked down hard onto the cock impaling him, his thrusts fast becoming erratic and violent in their intensity. 

Hands wrapped around his narrow waist to slow him and Wikus snarled, grabbing onto Christopher’s forearms and digging his fingers in. 

“Close, so close-” He grated out, cutting himself off as Christopher began to churr soothingly. The bigger man went still a moment, then began to thrust up into Wikus’ with renewed vigor, one of his hands coming around to palm the penetrating organ half everted from Wikus’ sheath. His other hand stayed on Wikus’ hip to guide him down into each movement.

The hybrid cried out at the added stimulation, his passage slick and contracting around Christopher, sparks starting to fire off inside of him as his climax began.

With another cry he bore down on his mate a last time, locking up with a shaking jerk as pleasure exploded from inside,working outwards into his limbs, down his legs, up his spine. 

Snarling and hissing Christopher slammed up into his mate two, three more times before the increased tightness of Wikus’ body became too much for him. His claws scratched lines into Wikus’ hips, digging little white scars into the exoskeleton.

The viscous heat of Christopher’s release flowed into Wikus’ chamber, the warmth of it making the hybrid moan and clench around his mate again, aftershocks continuing to quake through him.

With a little broken churr he slumped forward onto Christopher’s chest, feeling like he’d never be able to hold himself up again and not really caring. Christopher chittered in breathless laughter.

“Rest for a moment, then. We’ll go again soon.”

Wikus’ antennae twitched. He rolled his eyes so he could see Christopher without having to move his head. It took him a moment to find his voice. “Surely three times is enough.”

Gentle claws traced the sensitive points where plates overlapped, dipping occasionally under to tease at the vulnerable tissues beneath. Wikus shivered.

“I have wanted to give you an egg since the moment I returned to you and saw the beauty you’d grown into. For three long years you’ve been my worst temptation. Now that you’ve finally agreed to nest with me there is no way I’m stopping until I’m quite sure my seed has taken.”

It was Wikus’ turn to laugh, still basking in his afterglow and the sweet tingling of Christopher’s ministrations. 

“You don’t have to be so possessive. I’m not going anywhere.”

Christopher hummed. Major plates on his legs and back popped and cracked as he stretched under Wikus’ weight. Still half hard and buried inside his mate, his organ shifted with his movements. The hybrid gave a gasping, startled trill. 

Christopher felt smug. Cupping the back of Wikus’ head, he let his tentacles unfurl and begin to stroke at Wikus’ facial plates, his antennae swishing forward to brush against the other’s affectionately. 

“But I am possessive. And you are _mine_.” 

Without further warning he shifted his hips up, wrapping his arms around his mate and flipping them so Wikus landed on his back with a soft thump and an undignified hiss. His legs fell open around Christopher’s hips, their bodies still joined. 

“We are not leaving this nest until you have conceived.”

“Fucking cheeky-” Wikus tried to be irritated but his words stopped short as Christopher pressed his hips forward, moving easily in a passage sloppily slick with Wikus’ own fluids and Christopher’s seed. Wikus couldn’t fight the little purr which rumbled deep in his throat.

Wikus’ resistance crumbled.

‘One more time then.’ He thought, moving slowly into Christopher’s gentle thrusts, his last buzz still singing in his veins and his insides tight with the promise of more pleasure. 

True, he hadn’t given much thought to getting pregnant before, but after three years in Christopher’s home, in his company, in his _family_ , Wikus couldn’t deny that the prospect now pleased him. 

“Give me an egg then.” He goaded, jerking up hard and making himself croak as colliding with Christopher’s thrust sent sparks through him. He could hardly believe his own shamelessness, and it sent a sort of wild delight coursing through his blood. 

He’d changed so much.  
It felt good to laugh, and to feel Christopher laughing too. The little vibrations of it were both around and _in_ Wikus, totally surrounding him.

Christopher touched their foreheads together, their antennae wrapping around each other and his eyes warm in happiness and love. 

“As you wish, Wikus.”


End file.
